What a Girl Wants
by tinkerbell1919
Summary: Massie Block is a famous teen Hollywood star, whose rep has been a little less than perfect. So her parents had a plan, send her back to Westchester. She had a plan: To get in, "learn" her lesson, and to get out. She didn't plan to like it.
1. Tarnished Halo

Crystal! Crystal! Crystal!" Massie Block and her friends chanted as Crystal drank out of her 19th shot glass.

"There!" Crystal Springs- a.k.a the second hottest Hollywood teen starlet shouted. "Beat that Regina!"

Marcy King-a.k.a the third hottest Hollywood teen starlet turned an odd shad of green "Can't." she choked out.

"Then Crystal is officially the drinking queen of the Panda Club!" Massie Block- a.k.a the hottest teen Hollywood starlet yelled.

The Panda Club- a.k.a the newest, hottest teen Hollywood club- burst into cheers.

"I knew Crystal would win," Massie announced, looking at her red leather Coach watch. 1:43. _A.M!!! _"Shit! Is that _really _the time?"

"Huh?" J.C asked, staring at Massie. J.C was the hottest guy under 21- hands down. And he was Massie's best friend.

"I gotta get home! I have an important meeting about that new movie! Why else did you think I didn't drink?!" It was true. For the first night in a long time, Massie Block only had water. "Kendra will _kill_ me!" Massie exclaimed referring to her mom/manager.

"Just sneak in. My driver can take us." J.C rolled his bloodshot eyes and took a sip of his third Panda- a drink made especially for the club.

"Your mom doesn't care what time you get in?" Massie asked as she gathered up her white tote. _Shit! _This was _sure_ to be front cover of the newest gossip magazine.

"Nah," J.C replied. "She's probably out screwing Steven Spielberg." J.C absolutely _hated_ his mom, and expressed it to anyone who would listen. And Massie had listened. Over, and over, and over.

"Your mom and Spielberg?" Massie wrinkled her nose and started walking with J.C by her side.

"Nah, she _wishes_ she could get Spielberg. Oh, here we are." J.C led Massie to his limo.

"Thanks, J.C," Massie beamed at him.

"It's nothing." J.C opened the door.

_Click._

Massie turned her head.

"What?" J.C looked at her with concern.

"I thought I heard something. It's nothing." Massie shook her head.

"You sure?" J.C questioned.

"Yeah, I'm not worried. Come on, before Kendra sneaks in and throws a fucking tantrum." Massie laughed as she and J.C walked out the door.

Massie should have been worried, because it was defiantly not nothing. In fact, that one click was what started everything.

-;-

"Massie! What the hell?!" Kendra exclaimed as soon as the got in the door after Massie's meeting.

"Huh?" Massie asked, confused. The meeting had gone well. No, more than well. The meeting was _perfect!_

"Look at this!" Kendra yelled. Massie was shocked. Her mom _never_ yelled. "Just look at it!"

Massie looked at the _People_ magazine Kendra held. "Massie Block: Tarnished Halo?!" she read off. "What the fuck?!"

Kendra didn't even comment on Massie's language, so Massie knew that she was _really _mad. She flipped to page was a picture of her on one of her wasted days at the Panda, her eyes bloodshot and her appearance ghastly.

"Massie Elizabeth Block! How could you?" Kendra looked William who was calmly reading the newest issue of _Fortune. _"I've been trying and trying! I've let you go out with your friends, pretending that I didn't know that you were sneaking out to nightclubs! Look at this!" she yelled pointing to a picture from the night before. Massie was surrounded by empty shot glasses, and another was a picture of her drinking out of a martini glass.

Massie felt her mouth go dry. She knew that man in the white was a little suspicious! "Those shot glasses were Crystal's and that glass was water!"

"Yes on that night, Massie, but what about all these other pictures?" Kendra lifted an expertly plucked eyebrow.

"I, uh, well," Massie, faltered. She twirled a strand of dark brown hair with her finger.

"And what about the rumors about you sleeping around with all these boys?" Kendra's frown lines deepened.

Massie turned away. Her virginity was a question sometime, even to herself. "I... I don't know, Mom."

Kendra looked at her daughter. "Which is why we're done with you."

"Huh?" Massie asked.

"Your going to Westchester." William Block took a sip of his coffee.

"Westchester?" Massie said it the way her mom said _trans-fat._

"Yes Massie," Kendra interrupted. "In case you've forgotten, you used to live there. Before you became a superstar." Kendra gave Massie the same Ice Queen smile that Massie always used to give the PC.

"No way," Massie rolled her eyes. "Not gonna happen. What about the movie? "

"Too bad, Massie. You didn't get the part."

"What?!" Massie yelled!

"Yet, he called back. He saw the mag. He wanted someone with a cleaner rep. You see what this is doing to your career?"

Massie thought about it. "How am I going to go? I can't go back to Westchester as Massie _Freakin' _Block! I can barely walk down the street, let alone make it to Country Town?"

William stood up from his chair. "Come on, sweetie. You live in Hollywood. I'm sure you could make up an identity."

"Well we _have_ to, don't we?" Massie's publicist, Viv said as she rushed into the room.

"How did you get in?" Massie asked.

"Doesn't matter," Viv replied, pulling out her Blackberry. "Nat, get this down," she said, referring to Natalie, Massie's assistant, who had came in with her. "We need Don Juan, Blair, and Ashley," she barked, talking about Massie's hairstylist, makeup artist, and wardrobe stylist. "We need a new identity. Name Mass?"

"Marissa Blakely." Massie smiled.

"Well then, let's get this Marissa Blakely show on the road!" Viv yelled as she and Natalie walked out the door.

Massie thought about it, and the more she did, the more she liked it. Before she moved to La La Land she had promised her friends that she would keep in touch. And she did, if keeping in touch included changing all your numbers, e-mail addresses, and everything else that would help a person keep in touch. And now she could find out what happened while she was gone, and stir up some trouble.

After all, according to _People_, wasn't that what she did best?


	2. Massie Comes to Town

**Ok, I know that this chapter is kind of boring, so don't kill me. I kind of need this as like an information chapter.**

Claire Lyons looked outside of the car windows. They were pulling up to the airport. _The airport!!! _Wtf? _This _was her so-called 'surprise?' She looked at her outfit: a blue Missoni wrap dress; with light blue Jimmy Choo flats. _Way_ to dressy for the airport. But that's what you get when you think you're going somewhere fancy, not the airport.

She looked around. Uggh! She was _so_ out of place. Everyone else was in jeans and a t-shirt, or a business suit. Claire officially hated her parents.

"Mooooooooom!" She whined. "Why are we here? Is grandma, like, coming or something?"

Judi Lyons looked at her from across the limo as she tugged on her cami. Ever since the Block's had moved to Hollywood, William had turned the company over to Jay, instantly turning the Lyons's rich. "Well, someone important _is _coming here."

Todd looked up from his phone, where he was texting his girlfriend Alexis. He had changed a lot since Massie had left- not that Claire thought about Massie a lot, or at least she _tried_ not to. "Dude, if it's someone important, then how could they know us," he cracked up.

Claire took a sip of her virgin pina colada as their driver, Dan, let them out. "Well isn't Alexis important? I'll be sure she'll love to know that she's not." Claire smiled a Massie-worthy smile.

"Whatever," Todd spit out.

"Don't even try it."

-;-

Claire flipped through the copy of _People _as she waited for this mystery person to come through the terminal. _Massie Block__: Tarnished Halo? _Claire flipped to page 37, and was shocked. What had happened to Massie? Club hopping, sleeping around, and underage drinking! Eight-grade alpha Massie would _never _allow herself to sink that low. But then again, maybe Massie had changed. After all, hadn't she changed all her contact information after promising to keep in touch?

Claire shook her head. After getting betrayed by Massie, hadn't she promised herself not to dwell on the past? She had new friends now; even though she knew that after all that she and Massie had gone through, she would _never_ have a friend like Massie- in a good way.

"Really mom, is it grandma? Wait it can't be grandma 'cause she's in Florida, isn't she?" Claire asked.

Judi smiled at her daughter. "No it's not grandma."

"Who is it then?" Claire whined. Judi opened her mouth as to say something, when Claire heard a female voice behind her announce:

"I'm heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeare!" Claire whipped her head around to meet their visitor.

The girl was wearing a red fitted t-shirt that went down to her hips, black leggings, and red Converse high-tops. Her brown hair was tied up in a black NYY baseball, and she was wearing light purple Ray-Bans. _Light purple? _Claire thought. She didn't even know they made them in that color. The grinning girl removed her sunglasses, revealing sparkling amber eyes. _Amber eyes? _Claire only knew one person with amber eyes and she was…

"Massie Block?" Claire whispered. The girl nodded, removed her hat, shaking out her hair, and showing the world the one and only Massie Block.  
"MASSIE BLOCK!!!" Claire yelled, and the people in the airport froze. People whispered among themselves, trying to find Massie Block, and Massie's smile disappeared as she shoved her hat back on her head.

"Quiet Kuh-laire!" Massie snapped. Claire turned back around to see Todd with his mouth to the floor and her parents with huge grins on their faces.

"You knew about this?" Claire asked with joy in her voice. Her parents nodded. Claire turned back to Massie. "Why are you here?"

"Well I would've thought you would be a little more happier. I came all the way to Westchester because I wanted to see you."

Claire smiled, ready to welcome Massie back with open arms when she stopped. Massie didn't come to Westchester to see her, because if she had wanted to then she would've done so sooner. "Really? Why are you here? Don't give me your crap." Claire slapped her and over her mouth. She had _never_ talked to Massie that way.

Massie stared at Claire from behind her glasses and Claire felt herself start to sweat. "If you _really _must know Kuh-laire, then I'll tell you. I'm hee-re because my parents saw the latest issue of _People_ and decided that I needed a fresh start. And apparently a fresh start is in Westchester," Massie explained as she examined her cuticles.

Claire looked down at her copy of _People_ in shock. Massie was only here because her parents forced her to? She should've known. Massie looked at the magazine. "I don't know how you _honestly _can believe that stuff," Massie said condescendingly.

Claire was shocked. How could Massie say this stuff like she had never done it? "_You_ used to believe that stuff to, you know," she snapped.

Massie took off her glasses and fixed her laser-glare on Claire. "I _used _to, before I found out that 99% of the stuff in those magazines are bull-shit."

"Well what's the one percent that's truth?" Claire said, summoning her courage.

"Why should you know? Why aren't famous people allowed to have lives of their own? 'Cause _you_ don't have a life of your own." Massie smirked at Claire.

Claire rolled her eyes, knowing that this was a battle that she couldn't win. Judi led them to the exit. "So what's your story, 'cause you can't come to school as Massie Block? People would be all over you."

"They already are," Massie replied, smiling. "I'm your cousin Marissa Blakely from England," she said in a perfect British accent.

"You've been to England?" Claire asked astounded.

"Ah, duh?" Massie said like it should've been obvious. "When I was filming _A Whole New World_," she said referring to one of the many movies' she had been in. "Anyway, this is the new me." Massie pulled out a picture of her in her new disguise. She had red hair in the style of Hannah Montana's wig, season one, and piercing green eyes- contacts and a wig Claire guessed.

"Nice," Claire said. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed. "Wait, what about your credit cards. You can't have a credit card that says 'Massie Block' when you're trying to be 'Marissa Blakely'."

Massie gave her signature Are-you-an-idiot? look. "I came to Westchester to 'learn a lesson'," she said, using air quotes. "_Not_ to shop."

Claire stared. Massie Block wasn't going to shop???!!! What had the world come to?! "Yeah, but, you, ah-

"Re-lax, Kuh-laire." Massie said. She pulled her Coach wallet out of her Prada tore bag. She took out platinum Visa with the name 'Marissa Blakely' on it. "Besides, did you _really_ think I would pass up an opportunity to look better than everyone else?"

"I don't know," Claire said, grinning. "You had _me _fooled."

"Guess I really haven't changed, huh?" Massie grinned as she stepped into the limo.

-;-

"So this is my room," Claire said, showing Massie her old room.

"I see," Massie said, rolling her eyes. Ever since the car ride home, Claire had been acting strangely excited. Like everything was the same between them. "Where's my room?" Massie asked as she shook her hair out.

"Ah, it's the room next door."

Massie stared. Who did Claire think she was? "Nice cha-ry (try). _This_ is my room. _You're_ in the room next door."

Claire's eyes darted around, like she didn't know what to look at. "Okay fine then. Be that way, _bitch_." Claire walked out the door.

Massie's jaw dropped. Oh no she _didn't_!!! Whatever, Massie thought, rolling her eyes. People had called her worse before. All she knew that this Westchester trip was going to take a _lot_ longer than she expected.

**Yeah, boring, I know. The next chapter will be the first day of school so bear with me and review. I also need some pairing ides. **


	3. So Sorry Guys!

Hey guys! Okay, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be updating for about 2-3 weeks. My friend is staying the week with me and then I'm going to Alabama for about a week in a half so I won't have time to update. Sorry! Don't stop reading though.


End file.
